Beautiful, I Only Say that Word for You
by indieinnocent
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been best friends since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express.  So why now is everyone insisting there is something more there when neither one are willing to open their eyes and see what really is there? One-Shot


I have officially become the worst at updating. But the ups and downs with this particular story have been like plagues. In the months it took me to get this to near perfection, I got the flu three times; I took over manager duties at my job; I applied and was accepted into a paralegal program which I begin in three weeks. My sister had a baby which I now help take care of when I get home from work. But what a road it has been. I love one-shots. So much emotion for a single story.

I do not know when I will be able to update again. School is going to be an intense three-month program and I have been warned that I will have no life. But I do have several one-shot ideas written down and an idea for a sequel to another story, so I might surprise you all with an update in the coming months.

Below the story are any credits that are due.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.

* * *

><p>He first saw her from across the room, legs crossed, her teal sandal clad foot moving up and down. She had on dark blue jeans, a warm honey colored shirt with what looked like flowers stitched along her side. Her hair had been cut since he last saw her turning around after someone had called her name as she debarked from the Hogwarts Express earlier that summer. And yet, even after three months, her smile, the light scattering of freckles over the apples of her cheeks, they were so familiar to him.<p>

From that very first moment his father had pointed her and her family out on Platform 9¾, he had known she was special. Her personality standing out to him, even as she was surrounded by what he could only imagine to be every Weasley in England; turns out he wasn't wrong. She was the one he noticed, with her long curly red hair, watching the chaos around her as her father stood beside her. Over the past six years, he made it his special talent to find her quickly in a crowd.

On the other side of the room, Rose Weasley sighed contently, her eyes softly falling shut as she turned the page in the book before her. She was a sucker for what her mother disdainly called "chick-lit;" give her a teenage girl or young woman with a problem, a romantic interest, and page after page of soul capturing dialogue and descriptions and she was a goner. She may have had her mother's love for books, but their bookcases could not have been more different.

Finally lifting her eyes from the page, Rose found herself looking directly at her best friend, waiting just inside from the front door of what had become their spot—a small muggle coffee shop in the village between their respective homes. He had been gone all summer, but he was still the same Scorpius Malfoy with his silvery blonde hair, tall lean body, and crystal clear blue eyes she could feel on her in even the most crowded of rooms.

If her father thought he was doing her a favor pointing out Draco Malfoy's only son on the Platform before her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, Ronald Weasley could not have been more wrong. Instead, his simple instructions of "_make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie_" only drove her to befriend the timid boy she saw on the other side of the platform. It was the only thing to do, she thought at the time; she may have had her mother's brains, but she definitely had her father and uncles' drive to break the rules.

So when her countless cousins filed in to the first empty compartment they could find, Rose Weasley kept walking until she found him, sitting down and pulling a rather large box of cookies out of her bag before introducing herself. And as cliché as it sounded, the rest really was history; they'd been best friends ever since, nearly inseparable.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother and Father decided to come back home this morning instead of last night," apologized Scorpius, scooting Rose over so he could sit next her in the booth she was already occupying.

Rose pulled up one leg underneath her before she curled into Scorpius' side, breathing in what she now recognized as a mixture of fresh air and cedar.

"I though you said after they dragged you to visit the ancient wonders of Japan over Christmas that you would, and I quote 'never vacation with my parents again.' And yet, what did you do?—you abandoned me all summer to travel the world with them. Some best friend you are."

Rose could feel the rumbling in Scorpius' chest as he laughed.

"As if I had much of a choice. If I hadn't gone, Mother would have had a near meltdown; she is already panicking that we're graduating this year and how I will officially be moving out of the Manor. Besides, if I'd stayed, I would have been alone. Don't act like you didn't spend half the summer in Romania with your Uncle Charlie, gallivanting around with James and Albus and Merlin knows what other cousins."

Rose lifted her head off of Scorpius shoulder, moving her body away from his to lean against the windowsill at the other end of their booth, pulling her other leg up onto the bench and wrapping her arms around it, her head resting against the corner of the window and the back of the booth.

"You know, you haven't even said that you missed me yet? And you have no bags with you, therefore leading me to assume you didn't buy me anything."

Scorpius sighed. "You would, wouldn't you Weasley. Caring only about your presents." Rose smiled widely; she loved presents. "And as to missing you, of course I did: everyday."

Rose watched as he took a small box out of his pocket she had not noticed before. Reaching out, Scorpius placed the box in her hands.

"Consider this part one of eight presents I bought you. I know you well enough that Merlin forbid I show up after a vacation away from you empty handed."

In her hand, Scorpius had placed a tiny blue box; the wrapping paper had a slight sheen to it, making the blue shine with an iridescent pearl glow. Over the wrapping paper was a simple silver bow, tied and bound at the center with a small silver charm with the emblem "T&CO."

"What is it?" Curiosity hung in her voice.

He smiled. "It wouldn't be a present nor a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

Unwrapping the box, Rose opened it to find a simple silver ring which glistened in the sunlight that flooded in from behind her. The ring itself was made up of several small hearts, interwoven together, between two of the hearts a small stone, deep blue in color.

"Oh Scorpius, it's beautiful. You didn't have to get me something like this."

"But I did. And yours is the only one so far with a sapphire embedded in the ring. I commissioned the jeweler to add it after I bought it."

Rose looked at him in shock as she slide the ring onto her finger.

"What kind of spoiling friend would I be if I gave my best friend a ring that thousands of other girls are wearing at this very moment?"

Rose couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the ring on her finger; it fit perfectly. Looking up, she threw her arms around Scorpius, almost tackling him off the bench as she pulled him closer to her, whispering "thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over again.

He really was the best friend she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>Astoria Malfoy delicately stifled a yawn as she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. After she and Draco had married, they both decided that while they would still honor their family's upper class traditions, both wanted to live simpler lives within the comfort of their home. Therefore, after moving back into the Malfoy Manor following the death of Lucius Malfoy, they, as well as Narcissa, had scaled back the grandeur of their home lives, casually eating meals in the kitchen and elsewhere in the house, their attire much simpler and dare they say, common and more comfortable.<p>

As she made the final turn towards the kitchens she noticed her mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy, standing just outside the French doors which opened to the large, spacious cooking area, listening quietly to the voices seeping out from within. The woman had aged gracefully over the years, her hair now a silvery grey, pulled back and to the side. As Narcissa saw Astoria approach, her finger rose up to her lips, motioning for her to listen as well as two laughs filtered through the doors.

"Is that Rose talking to Draco, Narcissa?" questioned Astoria, who was quite fond of her only son's best friend.

"Shhh…I am trying to listen," hushed her mother-in-law.

"It's not that I don't agree with you Mr. Malfoy, I just don't believe a murderer should be given a second chance or be seen as innocent just because he or she says they were not cognitively present during the incident. Mental insanity or mental defect is also an innocence claim in muggle law and I see it just as ridiculous there. But then again, I could never see myself openly and willingly defending a witch or wizard who is so obviously guilty, therefore why I could never be a defense lawyer."

"You have a very clear method of thinking Rose, I like that. You're able to argue a point without losing your temper. I believe you get that from your mother."

Rose laughed, leaning back on her elbows against the counter.

"I think you've known me long enough to know I can very easily lose my temper. Talking to you is one thing, trying to argue a point in front of a crowd is another. But I have another year to decide if wizarding law is really want I want to do."

"And if you do decide to join us, we'll be happy to have you Rose."

Narcissa pushed open the kitchen doors, Astoria following in behind her.

"It's too early to start talking about the rest of your life Rose. You have one more year of school before you have to truly grow up. Cherish it."

Rose smiled at the elderly woman's comment. Narcissa Malfoy had become a surrogate grandmother to her over the years, watching out for her, taking her out for her birthday every year, eager to accept her as the granddaughter she didn't have.

She accepted a hug from each of the women.

"An entire summer without seeing you was much too long Rose. We were all so sorry you could not join us for part of our trip. It is so nice to see you again," gushed Astoria who pulled the young woman tightly against her.

"It's wonderful to see you again too Mrs. Malfoy. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Oh we did very much. But a trip around the world in just a few months really does not give it justice. But we were anxious to get home in the end, there really is no place like home."

"Just look at you Rose," comment Narcissa, "you've grown at least another inch since we last saw you and you're wearing your hair shorter. And your dress is just breathtaking, a lovely shade of green on you."

Rose blushed a brilliant shade of pink as the two women looked over her, commenting her. Unlike her own family, the Malfoy women were always offering her up comments on her looks and personal style rather than solely on her studies and life around school as her family so often found themselves interested. And this was a dress she was particularly fond of: a light sage green with a deep blue sash around the middle, a scalloped v-neck. It matched her brilliant red, curly hair wonderfully.

"Alright you hens. Let the poor girl go, I am sure she didn't come over here at ten in the morning to get the once over as if she was being interviewed for _Witch Weekly_."

Draco Malfoy smirked at his mother and wife as he handed Rose a cup of coffee, his recent morning addiction after vacationing in the United States, preferring the black brew to a morning cup of tea. Rose nodded her thanks, taking a sip.

"I actually came to see if Scorpius was up, I had something I wanted to talk about with him."

"He's not awake quite yet, but your welcome to have breakfast with us dear. He should be up soon."

"No offense Mr. Malfoy, but I think your son gets lazier every day. One summer away from me and he's sleeping the whole day away."

Draco Malfoy looked at the girl who had become a regular presence in his home over the past six years. While reluctant at first, he had come to dearly love the only daughter of his childhood enemies. He had found Rose to be passionate about what she believed in—like her mother whom he worked with in the Magical Law Department at the Ministry—and she was often explosive when truly angry like her father.

She was always welcome at family dinners and he knew his wife and mother loved having a girl to go shopping with and to talk with when he and his son bothered them. But more than anything else, he loved the way she completed his son, balancing out his good and bad qualities. She may have been a Gryffindor, but Draco was convinced her ability to move forwards and always get her way here Slytherin qualities.

All four turned their attention to the hallway when they heard a moan and shuffling footsteps approach the kitchen.

"It is only ten in the bloody morning Rosie. Couldn't you have come by later."

Rose erupted in laughter as her best friend smirked, sitting himself down at the kitchen table.

"You're as pleasant as ever Scorp."

"Scorpius Malfoy, mind your manners," scolded his grandmother, handing him a cup of tea.

Rose sat down next to him, nudging his arm in the process, teasing him. She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him with her eyes to come back at her with another smart remark in front of his grandmother.

Instead, Scorpius reached into his back pocket, pulling out a letter, the golden red Hogwarts seal clearly broken. He placed it on the table and tapped it with his fingers.

"Is that your Hogwarts letter?" inquired his mother.

Scorpius continued to look at Rose.

"Well, what do you need this year? I'm not sure if you will need the same school supplies as your father and I needed when we were in school."

"Scorpius, your mother asked you a question. It's not like you to ignore her," smiled Rose. "My Mum said most of the supplies are different. We just have a few new electives added on to the curriculum to help us prepare for life after school, specifically classes for pre-Healer and pre-Law studies."

"Careful Rosie." Rose turned her attention back to the boy next to her. "If you continue to undermine me and pay extra attention to the adults around you, I might just have to write you up for ignoring the orders of the Head Boy."

Astoria Malfoy gasped, covering her smile with one hand and as she gripped her husbands arm.

"Oh darling, you've made Head Boy!"

Scorpius was slightly unsettled at how Rose did nothing, but smile softly at him while his mother and grandmother gushed, his father smiling proudly.

"I am fairly sure you can't write up the Head Girl, not unless you are a professor," she smiled

Scorpius' attention was then turned to the thin silver chain which hung around Rose's neck, fastened to it was a small silver badge, the initials "HG" engraved and traced in gold, a faint impression of the Hogwarts seal in the background.

"Merlin," groaned Draco. "I don't think the world is ready for a Weasley and a Malfoy to be Head Boy and Girl."

Rose and Scorpius turned as they heard a sudden sob on the other side of the kitchen. Astoria's eyes were beaming, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Merlin, you two are growing up so fast. I feel like just yesterday you two were boarding the train and getting sorted." She sniffled. Draco raised his eyebrows and Narcissa handed her a tissue. "And now you are Head Boy and Girl and starting your last year. You're no longer my baby Scorpius."

Scorpius turned a faint shade of pink at his mother's attentions.

"So how about it Scorpius. How about we go and show off our badges while shopping for our supplies?"

Scorpius let his head fall onto the table with a soft thud, groaning. "Oh Rose do we have to?"

Rose jumped up, pulling on her best friend's arm. "Come on Scorpius pleaseeee."

Standing up reluctantly, Scorpius let himself be pulled along by Rose, throwing a glance back at his family as they watched them: his father smiling, knowingly; his mother still sniffling; his grandmother smiling at the two of them and urging him onward silently.

From around the corner, his father heard Scorpius' response.

"Only if we can go into the Quidditch store for as long as I want, and you can't complain this time about how long we've been in there."

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley eased her front door open, balancing a bag of groceries in her arms as she nudged the door shut with her foot. Hugo had been useless, immediately jumping out of the car, running through the house, and flooing to Ginny and Harry's to get out of putting away the groceries.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione could hear the faint sound of a television on somewhere, most likely in the den, secluded away from the rest of the house. Setting her bag on the counter, she shook her head, picking up an empty bag of popcorn and tossing it into the trashcan. Kids—you could remind them over and over to throw empty bags away, yet they never listened.

Rifling through the groceries, she removed a carton of milk and some cheese, placing them in the refrigerator before making her way down the small series of steps down into the family's den that Ron had insisted they build after seeing one at her cousin's house in Surrey. Preparing to scold Rose for not cleaning up after herself, Hermione stopped short at the sight she found, a smile on her face erasing the frown she had previously been wearing.

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting next to the arm of the couch, his body slouched with one arm dangling over the side. She shook her head; his grandmother would die if she could see his posture.

But what caught her breath was the sight of her daughter, perfectly conformed and intertwined into the side of her best friend, her head resting lightly on his chest, one arm tucked around herself, the other casually falling on top of his leg, her own legs curled beneath her. Hermione noticed her shoulders slowly rise and fall; Rose was fast asleep.

More times than she could count, she had found herself wondering if there would ever be more of a future between her daughter and her best friend. Since they met seven years ago, they had been inseparable. Scorpius had long ago been accepted into their family, even by her slightly prejudicial husband whom on several occasions she had seen talking to Scorpius, talking to him, encouraging him, as if he was his own flesh and blood. They had all fallen in love with him a long time ago.

Noticing her presence, Scorpius turned, a smile forming on his face. "Apparently, she doesn't find the history of Ancient Egypt as interesting as I so. She fell asleep before the first commercial break."

Hermione paused, glancing at the clock. "Well don't let her sleep for too long. Otherwise she'll never sleep tonight and in case that happens, I am sure your parents will love to have you two laughing the night away in your Manor. Our house is much too small and Ron and I are much too old to hear you two talking the night away anymore."

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley. I'll wake her up just in time to tell her she slept through the whole thing."

"Of course you will. Always the gentleman Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled as Hermione turned back and made her way back up the stairs to start on dinner, the radio clicking on as she reached the kitchen, the faint sound of strings and wind instruments making it's way down into the basement, barely audible above the drone of the television. Around his waist, Rose's embrace tightened as she curled herself further into him, her fingers tangling themselves in the fabric of his shirt. She sighed deeply, her body moving and forcing him to slide down with her further into the couch. Merlin, even in her sleep the girl had him following her every wish.

Even though they had been best friends for their entire school lives and both had dated other students, Scorpius Malfoy still firmly believed that the young woman sleeping next to him was the most beautiful girl to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. But they were just friends, as they had always been.

For the time being, he would just take what he could get, wrapping his arms around the sleeping girl, turning his attention back to the t.v, his eyes on the moving pictures, but his mind and focus on the steady breathing of his best friend.

"Rose…Rose, come on wake up."

Rose ignored the far off, fuzzy voice imploring her to wake up, instead closing her eyes tighter, hoping to block out any sound that might threaten to wake her up. But as always happens when one only wants to sleep, her body was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Five more minutes."

"I don't think so. Your mum specifically asked for me to not let you sleep all afternoon. Not unless you want to spend the night at my house."

"Whatever you want Scorpius please. Just don't make me wake up. Sleepy. More sleep."

Scorpius held back a chuckle as Rose turned, forcing him once again to move with her, his back now flat against the seat of the couch, Rose curling once again into his side, her head resting on his chest.

Merlin, there was no way to resist her requests.

"You know this means she is going to send you to my house tonight because you're sure as hell not going to sleep any time soon. And because she is going to get mad at me for not making you wake up, as your punishment, you have to watch any movie I want to watch."

Rose shook her head, her brow furrowing. "Whatever, I don't care. Just shut up, I want to go back to sleep."

Scorpius settled back into the cushions, moving his shoulders around as he tried to find a comfortable position so that he wouldn't get a crick in his neck. If he was going to pass off letting Rose sleep with any sort of natural surprise on his face when her mom would undoubtedly check on them in an hour or so, he had better be asleep as well. He couldn't possibly wake her up if he was asleep too.

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not."<p>

"Uhh-uh-uh Rosie, I do believe you promised you would watch anything in exchange that I let you sleep."

Rose sighed in defeat, dramatically flinging herself back into the array of pillows on Scorpius' bed. Much earlier, Rose had been jolted awake by her mother's voice "_Rose Auden Weasley what are you doing still sleeping?_" At the sound of her mother's voice, Rose was forced her eyes open, her vision drowsy as she saw her mom standing over her. Beside her Scorpius stirred and she was vaguely aware of his arm around her. "_Oh Scorpius, what I am going to do with the two of you, sleeping away the afternoon?_" Which was why she was here now, spending the night at Scorpius' after her mother had refused to let her stay up all night at her own house, most likely laughing with Scorpius or another one of her friends.

And now here she was, at two o'clock in the morning, in her pajamas, in Scorpius Malfoy's bedroom arguing about what movie they were going to watch. If Rose had her way, they would watch something they could both agree on, usually something on the independent side or a romantic comedy (he always denied it, but Scorpius did like the happy endings) or if she had her way a historical film with a romantic twist. But tonight it appeared that Scorpius would be having his way and if he had chosen a foreign film (his favorite) she would have been ok, but tonight he was dangling _The Shining_ in front of her face.

"But I know for a fact that you've seen it before and you know I hate movies like that."

Scorpius smirked, sliding the movie into the DVD player he had set up in his room—his grandfather may not have appreciated muggle culture, but he certainly did.

"Movies like what Rose? Ones that make your skin crawl, where people are possessed and cannot control their actions? It's just a psychological thriller, nothing to be afraid of."

Rose frowned, her head falling to the side as she narrowed her eyes. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he replied as he lay down next to her, crossing his legs in front of him, sliding an arm around her shoulder. There was no one in the world he was more comfortable with than Rose Weasley. "You could never hate me, and besides, I know you like these movies somewhere deep down inside, otherwise you would never agree to watch movies here at all."

She scoffed.

"Or you could just leave, and by the looks of it, you are pretty content where you are."

Rose's arm shot out and landed hard on his stomach. "Oh shut up and let's get this over with."

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhhhh. OH MY GOD, oh my god! Turn it off Scorpius, turn it _off_!"

Rapidly turning her away from the screen, Rose squealed as she dove under a pile of pillows gripping one for dear life as Scorpius laughed, reaching for the remote and turning off the t.v.

"Rosie, come on, you know it's not real. It's just a movie."

"I know it's just a movie you idiot," sounded a muffled voice emerging from between the pillows. "But that doesn't mean people don't actually go crazy. Shit like that, you know I hate it. I hate suspense."

Guilt stabbed at Scorpius' heart; he knew Rose hated these movies, but he couldn't resist watching her squirm and fidget, obviously uncomfortable but unable to turn away, hoping for any semblance of a happy ending. And now here she was, trying to hide herself away under a pile of pillows like a scared child—some best friend he was.

"Rose…Rose I've turned it off." He timidly reached a hand out and smoothed it over her back. "You can come out now. I promise, I won't turn it back on."

Several seconds later, Rose pushed herself up, several pillows falling to her side and onto the floor as she sat up fully, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs, her eyes always on Scorpius.

"Merlin Rose, I'm sorry."

The look on Scorpius' face as she emerged from her ill-thought hiding place made Rose all the more aware of her over-reaction. He truly was concerned that he had scared her to death.

Reaching one hand behind her neck and running it through her hair, Rose smiled. "I think I'll survive. But I make no apologies if I scream in my sleep tonight."

Scorpius laughed, nudging her with his elbow. "That's what they make silencing charms for. You can scream all you want and I'll never hear anything, thus why my father sets one around his room every time you spend the night—so he doesn't have to hear you scream every time a movie scares you."

Rolling her eyes, Rose laid back down on the bed. "Always the gentleman you are, you know that?"

Gently moving her over, Scorpius lay back down next to her, casting a spell and changing the movies in the DVD player into something much more Rose's style, _The Last Mistress_. Not only was it a historical period drama, but it was also in French, so if he had to sacrifice his horror film, he could at least watch something in a foreign language. Some might say his best friend had him wrapped around her little finger, but he knew better. They just got each other in ways no one else understood. It had always been that way.

Settling more into the mattress and blankets beneath her, Rose leaned over into the boy next to her, resuming their positions from earlier.

"You're the best ever, even when you are being a prat."

"Hey someone has to deal with you and your nap-induced insomnia, I might as well watch movies we both like so I don't have to deal with your bickering and whining."

Even though she couldn't see his face as the television screen darkened with the opening credits, Rose knew Scorpius was smiling; he just understood her like that.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to continue to deny that there is anything going on between you two Rose? ...Rose are you even listening to me? Hello?"<p>

Lily Potter rolled her eyes and she followed her cousins' line of sight towards the Burrow's fireplace where currently, the Malfoy family was thanking the Weasley matriarch and her husband for once again welcoming them into their home for the end-of-summer dinner bash before the majority of the family returned to Hogwarts for another school year. Lily smiled and nodded as Scorpius' lifted his hand and waved to them before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and disappearing into the roar of green flames.

Rose smiled, "I'm sorry Lil, were you saying something?"

"There is definitely something there between you two, you are just too blind to notice it."

Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "There is nothing there Lily. If there was, I think I would know. I mean, he's my best friend, I've known him years."

"Yes, and sometimes people have their head too high in the clouds to notice that they're in love with their best friend. I mean come on, it took your parents until the middle of a war to realize they were in love with each other."

Rose glanced across the room to her parents, their fingers intertwined, a wineglass in her mother's hand as they talked to her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, her Uncle Charlie walking over to join them. There was no way she and Scorpius were anything like her parents. There were no hidden feelings there. Certainly, she would know if there was; it was her heart they were talking about, her feelings.

"Don't go all silent on me Rose, I'm not letting you out of this conversation this time. This is your last year together at Hogwarts, if you don't act on this now, you may lose him forever."

Confused, Rose looked at her cousin, not quite understanding what she was talking about—losing Scorpius, why would she lose him?

"But we've always been friends, why would graduating change that?"

"Why don't we continue this conversation upstairs. I know for a fact that anything I say will be overheard by James who will in turn tell everyone."

Reaching over Lily, took Rose's reluctant hand in hers, leading them towards the stairs, grabbing a bottle of wine off a side table on their way up. If they were going to have this conversation now, she was definitely going to have to relax Rose somehow.

"Don't you dare think a couple of glasses of wine will enable me to tell you things I am not even aware of you've lost your marbles Lily Potter."

"Who said anything about getting you drunk," she smirked. "I just happen to know you like a good glass of red wine every once in awhile."

Shaking her head, Rose laughed as the two of them spilled into their shared room, she couldn't recall how many times they had spent the night together in this room over the years, the summer vacations they had spent gossiping on their bed and trying on each other's clothes.

"I guess I can have a glass," Rose accepted a tumbler Lily had snagged from the bathroom and poured them both some wine, raising her glass towards her cousin, "or three."

"Now that's the Rosie I know and love."

Several glasses later and one very empty bottle of wine between them, Rose leaned back against the wall, eyes shut, skin flushed pink, head tilted back, laughing. Lily fell against her, her sweater slipping off her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't believe you and my brothers went off to Romania this summer without me. Never again are we going to be apart for this long."

Rose nodded in agreement, catching her breath. "And I can't believe you have let the past hour go by without trying to bring us back to the subject of Scorpius yet."

Lily smirked, resituating herself on the bed so that she was looking directly at her cousin.

"That's because you cannot go more than an hour without talking about him yourself. Albus told me that you talked about Scorpius for the entire summer. 'Scorpius would have loved this…' 'Scorpius would have loved that…' 'Oh I have to get one of these for Scorpius.' Come on Rose, you have to be lying to yourself that there is nothing more between your friendship."

"Lily, I've known him since I was eleven years old. He's always been there for me and has seen me at my best, worst, and everywhere in-between. But that doesn't mean we are meant for each other. He's like my other half."

"All the more reason why you two are meant to be," yelled her cousin, giggling when she noticed how loud she was being, grateful that she had, had half the mind to cast a silencing charm on their room before they started drinking. "Come on, there is no way you can tell me that you haven't thought about it—about you two ending up together."

Rose flushed a brilliant pink, unleashing a relentless smile on her cousin's face.

"I knew it! Tell me _everything_."

"I don't know. I got jealous when he dated Sylvia Zambini. I mean, I know she is the daughter of his father's best friend, but like…she had nothing to offer him other than—"

"Other than incredibly good looks," interrupted Lily.

"He wanted to spend all his time with her, not me," responded Rose quietly. "I hated her for that. He was supposed to be my best friend. He was my best friend before he was her boyfriend. It wasn't fair. And then one day I saw him kissing her and realized I wasn't jealous of her because he was spending time with her, I was jealous because he was kissing _her_. But then Alexander asked me out and…"

Rose trailed off as Lily reached over and grasped her hand, running her fingers over her cousin's wrist.

"Do you still feel that way Rose?"

"I…I try not to think about it. I hope that maybe, if I ignore it long enough, I'll change my mind. He's my best friend Lily, I don't want to ruin that. I would be ruined if I lost him."

"Are you telling me that you have never seen the way he looks at you Rose? Are you seriously that blind? Bloody hell, he buys you jewelry! James doesn't even buy his girlfriend jewelry and they have been dating for six years."

"He thought I would like it, that doesn't mean anything." Rose's voice was laden with denial.

"All I am asking Rose is for you to think. That, if the opportunity arises that you will give it a chance."

"I hate you," the smile in Rose's voice evident. "You know I will agree to nearly anything you ask of me when I've been drinking."

"Do you hate me enough to not stay up half the night with me packing and watching movies? There will always be time to sleep tomorrow once we're at school."

"Says the girl who doesn't have Head Girl requirements."

Lily shook her head, steadying herself as she moved off the bed and towards her closet, flicking her wand and removing what clothes she kept at the Burrow into her trunk, already packed with clothes from home.

"No…so says the girl who is three-quarters packed and just wants to watch movies and enjoy being drunk on the last night of summer vacation."

Rose smiled settling into bed and turning on her cousins computer, enjoying the simple magic of clothes and various items floating around the room and arranging themselves neatly into the trunk. Simple magic like this never got old.

* * *

><p>"I think you're at the wrong table Malfoy," commented Albus Potter as Scorpius took an empty seat next to Rose at the Gryffindor table during the Great Feast.<p>

"Coming from the boy who spent most of last year buttering up my cousin over at the Slytherin table," smirked Scorpius as he grabbed an apple, tossing it over to Albus.

The two may not have been best friends, but they got along well enough for Rose's sake, especially after Albus took an interest in Scorpius' cousin, Olivia Nott, daughter of Daphne and Theodore Nott. And while their explosive fights had ended in their third year, their sarcasm and "fighting" words continued, much to Rose's annoyance.

"Can't you two act like normal people? I swear, this 'enemies' act is growing old."

"Awww cheer up Rosie, things could be worse. I could hex your cousin instead of speaking his praises to Olivia."

Albus' head shot up from where he had been focusing on his bowl of ice cream.

"You talked to her for me?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "That's what I said wasn't it? You're a good guy Potter, even for a Gryffindor. And for some reason, Olivia likes you anyways, said you are taking too long to make a move on her."

Albus nearly choked on his ice cream, moving the bowl aside and taking several large gulps of pumpkin juice before tossing his napkin aside, smiling.

"Various family members, Malfoy," he nodded. "I have a Slytherin to woo."

Rose and Lily laughed as they watched Albus saunter over to the Slytherin table a few yards away, the pretty Slytherin sixth year the center of his attention. Rose nudged Scorpius' arm.

"Thanks Scor. You have no idea what this means to him."

Scorpius shrugged, "he's your cousin. If he's happy, you're happy, and in return, I'm happy."

Rose smiled, shaking her head as Lily raised her eyebrow, eyeing the space between she and Scorpius, who sat uncommonly close to her. Reaching down for her bag, Rose nodded goodbye to her fellow Gryffindors and got up with Lily and Scorpius making their way out of the Great Hall.

"Enjoy your summer traveling the world Scorpius? I didn't talk to you much last night at the end-of-summer dinner," asked Lily.

"It was fun. But I'm glad to be home. Traveling for three months with your parents can get lonely, even if you are somewhere new every week."

Lily smirked. These two friends beside her were completely oblivious to what everyone else saw. If she hadn't started a conversation they would have been content to walk together, smiling.

"Well, some of us aren't so lucky as you and Rose, getting to travel over the summer. Some of us have to stay at home and study to get our marks up to our parents standards."

The three of them laughed, knowing full well that Lily would not have wanted to gallivant around Romania helping her Uncle Charlie with his dragons and studying with Rose for their shared future in international politics. Studying that summer was on the bottom of Lily's to do list, the only Potter daughter instead insisting on helping their cousin Victorie who had just given birth to her first child early that summer, Teddy busy with a law case and unable to be home as much as he wanted.

Scorpius and Lily continued to chat, laughing and sharing stories of their summers as the three of them walked towards the Heads dormitories and the Gryffindor towers. Rose walked between them, happy to see her best friend and her closest cousin getting along so well after a summer apart. But something down at the other end of the hall caught her eye and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Rose, what do you think? How about the three of us go to Italy this year for New Years, bringing in the year right at the Zambini villa in Santorini. Rose?"

Scorpius stopped, turning around when he noticed Rose was no longer walking beside him. Lily looked off in the direction of Rose's blank stare and her heart sunk.

Surrounded by a small group of friends were Alexander Carter, a seventh year Ravenclaw and Cassandra Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor in her sixth year. Cassandra was sporting a sparkling diamond ring on her finger, her other hand on the Ravenclaw's arm.

Rose tried to steady her breath, willing herself to believe this it wasn't a big deal, that things like this happen all the time. She was lost in thought as she felt a warm familiar hand wrap its fingers between her own.

"Come on Rose," whispered Lily, her arm moving around her waist, turning her away. "You don't need to see this."

From across the hall, Cassandra looked up as everyone else became quiet watching the interaction between the couple and the Head Girl. A smirk grew on Cassandra's face and she fingered the ring on her finger, unlinking her hand on Alexander's arm and linking her hand with his own. On his own, Alexandra leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead, his eyes constantly on Rose and her companions.

"Let's go Rose."

Scorpius' voice rang loud in her ears despite his whispered tone. His fingers tightened around her own as he silently lead her and Lily off into a side passageway. Stopping in front of a large portrait of two teenagers playing on a swing set, he turned to Lily smiling weakly.

Concern was etched in Lily's eyes, "take care of her tonight for me Scorpius?"

"I'm right here Lily," interjected Rose. "I'm not dead."

Scorpius shook his head. "You may not be dead, but no one needs to see that. Or be treated like that. Merlin, I want to kill that guy."

"You can't kill him if I do first." Lily's voice was quiet, but full of anger.

Rose shook her head at her two best friends. Really, honestly, she was fine.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Nodding at Lily and Scorpius, Rose whispered the Head's room password and disappeared behind the portrait.

Lily sighed, running her hand through her long black hair. "Promise you will talk to her Scorpius. You can't let her go to sleep without talking about this. It's not healthy. Nothing about that relationship was healthy, especially the end."

"I'll talk to her, I promise."

Saying their goodbyes and promising to meet for breakfast the next morning before class, Scorpius too whispered the password and slipped behind the portrait into the Head's room.

Turning into the common room, Scorpius was thankful Headmistress McGonagall had given him and Rose a tour of their shared rooms shortly after their arrival that evening before sorting and the Great Feast. Now he wouldn't have to search each room to find her, instead knowing that whenever Rose was upset…

She knew it was childish, trying to hide away from the world underneath her bedcovers, but at that exact moment, Rose Weasley could care less. Bloody hell, the "Alexander Incident" had been six months ago and yet, it still made her stomach churn and her insides go twisted into knots. She had gone off to Romania this summer to get over it and move on. But seeing them there together and that ring on _her_ finger had been too much.

_Rose Weasley took a deep breath as she whispered the answer to the riddle to enter the Ravenclaw dorms, a clear violation of her perfect rights. But she wanted this. She wanted to spend the afternoon with her boyfriend, in the privacy of his room while everyone else in the castle, minus the first and second years, were off in Hogsmeade._

_ Stepping into the common room, her stomach twisted in knots. It wasn't that she didn't like him, Merlin, she had been dating Alexander Carter for four months, since November, and nearly everyone else in her year had done __**it**__ with their significant others, so why not she and Alexander; he had said that he loved her._

_ Ascending the stairs to the boy's dormitories, Rose traced back her entire relationship with the half-blood Ravenclaw from Wales. How he had first asked her out for a study date and dessert before Fall mid-term exams; how he had first kissed her during one of the last Hogsmede weekends before Christmas; his numerous owls over the holidays that had driven her father crazy; everything, through their nightly study sessions and his increasing sexual attention to her in the recent weeks that she had shrugged away from as politely as she could manage. But there was no turning back now, she wanted to do this; she wanted to do this for him._

_ Thankfully he had told her he was studying in his room today for his Advanced Ancient Runes exam the following week so he would be all alone and therefore more surprised for the gift she had to offer him. The silence in the corridor didn't throw her off because Alexander always studied in silence, often casting a silencing charm around him when studying in the library, preferring total silence to the rustling of pages and student murmurs. Standing just outside his door, Rose smoothed her hands over her dress, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open._

_ It was one of those moments where you know you should look away, where you know you should turn your back and run, run away without ever looking back. But at this moment, Rose Weasley was frozen to the floor, her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted, her face bright red and then ghost white. Her boyfriend was studying alright, just not Ancient Runes._

_ Instead, his attention was solely focused on the moaning Gryffindor above him; Cassandra Thomas' eyes closed, her lips parted, as her honey brown hair flowed freely down her back as she rocked back and forth, her hands covering Alexander's as he helped her move above him, their bodies glistening with sweat, the room scented with sex._

_ "Oh my God." Rose's voice was barely a whisper, but Cassandra's head whipped around, her eyes wide, but instead of embarrassment as Rose had wished to see, she was greeted with displeasure, annoyance even._

_ "We're busy."_

_ Two little words and her supposed House-mate went back to her personal pleasure, moving her hips above Rose's boyfriends'. But at the sound of his bedmates voice Alexander's eyes shot to the door, widening as he noticed Rose and pulled himself out from underneath Cassandra, scrambling for a blanket to cover himself with._

_ Unsure of where all her civility and calmness was coming from, Rose just shook her head._

_ "Don't even bother Alexander. It would be best if you not try and talk to me again."_

_ If it hadn't been bad enough walking in your boyfriend actively sleeping with someone else when you had fully planned on doing the same with him, or crying yourself to sleep unable to tell your best friend and cousin what happened, walking up the next morning and walking into the Great Hall to find your ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend glued together at the Gryffindor table was._

Frustrated at her own mixed emotions, Rose pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, relishing in the pressure before she felt the mattress next to her sink with the weight of someone sitting down; she knew that cologne anywhere.

"Please don't say anything."

Scorpius struggled not to laugh at the embarrassed defeat in his best friend's voice.

"I wasn't going to say anything other than, we're a little old to be hiding underneath the covers. I think we've at least grown up to hiding in the closet."

Rose's red hair and face emerged as the covers were pulled away, her mascara smudged and her curls everywhere. Silently she watched Scorpius as he watched her.

"How did I ever date that asshole?"

Scorpius lay down beside her.

"I've always wondered the same thing, thought you could do so much better. But there were times I definitely thought he cared for you."

"He could have at least cheated on me with someone less trashy."

Scorpius tried not to smile.

"Thanks. I dated her once or twice myself you know."

"Hmmm, I forgot about that." Moving over, Rose nestled into Scorpius' side. "I guess we all make mistakes right? At least I know I made the right decision with you."

Unconsciously, Scorpius began running his fingers over Rose's curls.

"You never made a mistake Rose. You did everything right. Alexander was the idiot who made the mistake of letting you go."

"I still can't believe I was going to…"

"Hey, I thought we had moved on from our regrets and poor decisions." Scorpius sat up, pulling Rose with him, looking her in the eye. "The truth of the matter is you did the right thing, walking away from him that afternoon. Look how much you've grown, how much stronger you are."

"Stronger? As if Scorp, you found me hiding under my freaking covers."

"Well for one, you haven't cried very much, thus your only slightly smudged mascara. Two, you were always a better person than either of them, and three, you don't see the need to flaunt yourself to boost your self-esteem. You are comfortable in your own skin. You have no idea how attractive that is. So no more beating yourself up about this. I won't allow it."

Yawning, Rose closed her eyes and lay back down, thankful that she had someone she was able to be so close to, someone she could just be herself around.

Scorpius knew the moment Rose closed her eyes that there was no turning back. One, she was not going to be waking up and two, there was something much deeper in their relationship than just being best friends. He wasn't sure when he had come to that conclusion, but there was clearly a difference in the way he looked at her compared to the end of their sixth year and now. Spending the entire summer away from his best friend had helped him realize how much she meant to him, how much he missed her when they were apart.

She was always the first person he looked for when he entered the Great Hall; she was always the loudest at his Quidditch games; he'd broken up with his girlfriend Sylvia, a pretty seventh year Ravenclaw, during their sixth year because she refused to accept Rose's role in his life. And the two week's worth of detention he got for punching the lights out of Alexander after he found out he had cheated on Rose had been completely worth it: no one hurt _his_ Rose.

Scorpius' heart skipped and was suddenly ten times louder when he realized he had called her _his Rose_, even subconsciously. And thinking about it, perhaps he had felt this way even longer than he could remember, not that, that made things any better. There was no way he could let her know about his feelings, that would ruin every part of their friendship.

Merlin, he was screwed.

* * *

><p>"Is it really necessary for them to parade their engagement around like that? It cannot be healthy for them to feel the need to show it off all the time. It makes the whole thing feel like an act."<p>

Scorpius turned around and laughed at the site of Alexander and Cassandra examining Cassandra's ring finger, their few friends around them gushing.

"Apparently it is. Although, if I was going to propose to someone, I would make sure that it was at least a nice ring."

Rose covered her mouth as she laughed, trying to keep her composure in the otherwise quiet library. Shaking her head, she returned her focus to her arithmancy notes in order to avoid being kicked out of the library for being too loud.

"It's true though," Scorpius pushed, scooting himself closer to his best friend. Leaning over, whispering into her ear, he continued, "we've been back at school for what, almost two months now, and they still need to be like this. No happy engaged couple is like that. And it is still one of the ugliest engagement rings I have ever seen."

Scribbling one last thought down, Rose leaned over with a response. "Since when did you become an expert on engagement rings? As far as I am aware, the only jewelry you are an expert on is macaroni necklaces you made for your mom growing up."

"I think I know a thing or two," he smirked back, eying Rose as she fingered the ring she hadn't taken off since he bought it for her.

Rose silently swore as her heart raced faster than it ever had before, her inner self willing her skin to remain the same color or otherwise betray the feelings she had trained herself to hide.

"You know what I think?" Scorpius watched Rose as leaned back on his chair, a single eyebrow raised, waiting for her answer. "I think that we need to finish our homework so that we have no excuses as to why we don't have it turned in on Monday, because I certainly don't plan on doing anything but recuperating after our Halloween party."

"As if you don't already have your homework finished Ms. Weasley. And since when did you agree to go to this party, just yesterday you had said it was a violation of every school rule, not to mention drinking laws."

Rose sighed, gathering her things and organizing her notes and homework. The truth was, up until yesterday she had been against the huge, secret, and definitely invitation only, Halloween party that her cousins we planning for tomorrow night. But if there had been anything Rose had learned in the past two months at school it was that she was sick of doing what everyone expected of her. She completed her Head duties as required, if not beyond, she went to Quidditch games, Hogsmeade visits with her friends, but it all seemed like a game to her, a game to make it like she didn't care about Alexander and Cassandra.

But if she really thought about it, she didn't care anymore, as was seen in her commentary minutes ago. She wanted to have fun again like she used to. It was her last true year of freedom before work and life in the adult world; why not start living it up over Halloween weekend?—and it wasn't as if she had never drank before.

"I'm not the same girl you knew last Spring Scorpius," she smiled. "I'm mysterious, confident, and definitely done with my homework," Rose stood up, reaching her hand out to her best friend. "Are you coming or are you chickening out?"

Scorpius smirked, sliding his homework quickly into his bag before taking Rose's hand. This was not an offer he was about to pass up.

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirement was for their parents. When the new generation of Weasley and Potters wanted a place to gather underneath the radar, they had a long ago forgotten classroom on the fourth corridor just to the right of a statue of a 16th century suit of armor.<p>

It was currently just past midnight and the majority of the Weasley and Potter cousins, along with several significant others, a handful of other students, and Scorpius were laying across couches, laughing at their own stupidity and the unhealthy amount of empty Firewhiskey bottles in the middle of the room.

"This cannot get any lamer," complained Lily. "I went to the means to set up our own wards to be warned if a teacher comes near and have brought a designated charmer—thanks Lorcan—to take care of any illicit materials and drunkenness and what are we doing? We're drunk and laughing as Albus and Hugo try to chuck candy into each other's mouths."

Albus glared at his younger sister, annoyed that he had let her come at all. Merlin knew he wasn't drinking at her age, but then, he took after his father's personality and she after their fiery mother.

"If you're so smart, then you think of something Lily."

"Oh dear God, I am not going to listen to you two complain," interjected Elizabeth Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's only daughter. "There has got to be something better to do than listen to you two do something you do every single day."

"I have an idea." Albus turned his attention towards his date for the night, Olivia Nott. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to come with him. "Let's play Truth or Dare. We're already drunk, let's get more cliché while we're at it."

Rose lay back, resting her head on Scorpius' lap as they sat on the couch together. "I'm game if everyone else is," her eyes falling closed as Scorpius' played with her hair. "I've got nothing to hide."

Around her, everyone seemed to agree, nodding heads and congregating into the center of the room where the majority of the group was gathered on transfigured couches and piles of pillows.

"Since it was your idea Olivia, you can go first," suggested Lorcan, checking his silencing charm one more time as he removed any empty alcoholic evidence in the room.

"Sure. I'll go first. Rules are: there are no rules. The person answering a question or performing a dare gets to be the next to ask a question. If you decide not to take your truth, you must perform your dare and vice versa. You cannot foul out completely."

Scorpius nudged Rose up as Olivia looked around the room to make sure everyone agreed and with a mysterious smile, her gaze stopping on Hugo Weasley.

"Hugo." Rose's brother's eyes widened as the Slytherin called on him, ignoring his cousin Albus who watched him with curious eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to transfigure your clothes into a bar wench costume for the remainder of the game."

Hugo's pale skin flushed brilliantly. He could have sworn she would have asked him something to do with eating or doing some horribly embarrassing stunt in front of his friends, but he hated wearing costumes. But he was a Weasley and Weasleys do not back down from a dare.

Ignoring the jeers from his cousins, Hugo charmed his clothes into that of the required attire and glared at Albus as he made a cat call.

"If you think it is so funny Albus, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to end up in some idiotic costume like you."

Hugo threw a fistful of popcorn at his cousin before a wicked smirk crossed his face. "Are you sure Albus? Because I do believe you have to answer this: who was the first person you ever got off to?"

"Hugo, you can't ask something you know the answer to," growled Albus.

"Oh, but I can make sure you are telling the truth. Set's precedent."

Sending an apologetic look towards Olivia, Albus mumbled his answer. "Cassandra Thomas."

"Oh Albus, Merlin, don't you have standards," the look on Rose's face made her cousins laugh.

"Obviously this was before the incident Rose. I thought she was classy."

"Her mom was Lavender Brown, how classy could she get?"

"MOVING on," insisted Albus, ready for the attention to be off him. "Scorpius, truth or dare."

"Truth," replied the Slytherin blonde. Rose raised her eyebrows. Clearly her best friend did not remember at how brutal her family was at this game.

"Have you ever…had a fantasy involving our dear cousin and your best friend, Rose?"

Rose's eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at her cousin, her face a brilliant red and unable to look her best friend in the eye, desperate for an answer and yet, dreading his reply.

Contemplating on how to satisfy his questioner and not totally embarrass Rose or himself, Scorpius smirked.

"Yes."

"In what capacity was she—"

"I do believe you can only ask one truth at a time Albus, next time make your question more complex. It's my turn now, Lily Potter truth or dare."

"I never turn up a good dare."

"Is that so? I then dare you to play in your knickers and other various undergarments for the rest of the game."

"I don't want to see that," struggled out Albus and Hugo.

"Then don't look," smiled Lily, already divesting herself of her shirt and unbuckling her jeans.

Once her dare was satisfied, Lily sat back down looking for a victim of her own. Noticing Rose was not looking her in the eye she knew she had her target.

"Rose Auden Weasley."

Rose shook her head ever so slightly.

"Truth or dare."

Knowing Lily would require her to say something of her secret feelings for her best friend or something along that nature, Rose had no other choice but to take a dare, despite the horrible consequences it could come along with.

"Dare."

"I dare you, to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Scorpius."

"Lily! You can't involve someone else in my dare."

"Then you can always answer a truth Rosie, or Scorpius can be a doll and take a free pass during his next round of questioning."

Closing her eyes and ignoring the debate currently erupting in her mind, Rose spoke up with the only answer she could offer.

"Scorpius can take a pass on his next round, that is, if he's game."

"A double dare then?" replied her cousin, "I can live with that."

Turning her attention to the boy next to her, Rose smiled lending him her hand; "you game?"

"Anything to show your cousin you're not afraid of her childish dares."

Walking over to the to the other side of the room, Rose smirked when she heard Lily complain behind her; clearly, her cousin noticed she intended to carry out her dare from the privacy of the storage closet.

"Lorcan, if you will do the honors of performing a silencing and locking charm, I would love to help you with your next Arithmancy essay."

Closing the door behind her, Rose stumbled into the dark room before a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled further in.

"You didn't have to say yes you know," she said shyly, unable to look in Scorpius' direction.

"You're my best friend and I happen to know how much you hate truths. Just remember that you own me."

Rose pushed on his shoulder playfully, laughing a bit too loudly.

"I still can't believe you're drunk on school grounds," mused Scorpius.

"You've seen me drunk before Scorp. It's not that unusual."

"Yes, but always at my parent's boring social events. I like drunk at school Rose."

Rose smiled and laughed, leaning against the wall behind her and turning her head to look at Scorpius.

"Drunk at school Rose is exactly the same as drunk at Malfoy Manor Rose. What's so special about that?"

Rose squealed as Scorpius jumped her, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and tickling her side with the other.

"Okay, okay I promise; I'll be drunk at school Rose more often."

Scorpius looked down to see Rose staring back up at him, her eyes searching his face, the rest of her still as stone. Unconsciously, he took a step towards her.

"So," she started slowly, "how am I involved in these fantasies of yours?"

Rose struggled to steady her breathing as Scorpius' hand went from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her closer even as he stepped forward.

"How detailed do you want me to be?"

Rose shut her eyes as Scorpius leaned his forehead against hers. The warmth from Scorpius' body seeped into her as she enjoyed the feel of his body so close to her own. She'd been near to him before, but never like this.

"Scorpius, what are we—"

"Shhhhhh." His whisper interrupted her.

Rose felt his breath just above her lips and knew the inevitable was coming. Maybe Lily had been right after all.

And perhaps she would have found out if suddenly the lights around them had not begun flashing on and off and Lorcan's silencing charm disappeared as they heard their friends scrambling to clean up around them. Rose's eyes shot open to see Scorpius staring back at her, his cheeks rosy.

"Someone's coming."

Rose smiled, both at his observation and at the fact he was still holding her close.

Scorpius laughed, "good thing we're in here. I do not have enough sober cells in my body to handle being caught right now."

Rose did her best to hide her disappointment in his reaction at being found in a closet with her as she slid down the wall and motioned to him to sit next to her.

"Well just think, we also don't have to come up with some shit story to tell whatever professor is coming as to why we are all hanging out in this empty classroom."

Scorpius wrapped his arm around his best friend and pulled her in close, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"And of all people to be locked in a closet with, I'm glad it's you Scorpius."

Kissing her forehead, Scorpius' leaned into her as well. "Happy it's you too Rose."

* * *

><p>It was well past noon and while Rose Weasley had all intentions of going down to the Great Hall for lunch, she never made it past her common room couch, her arm slung over her face and her body entirely still in the hopes that if she didn't move, the room around her would stop spinning.<p>

Blindly, her free arm reached around her, searching for a blanket to warm her up. This was the part of drinking she hated, the morning after and the terrible dizziness and extreme chills. For being so smart, you would think she would have learned an anti-hangover charm by now.

"Sit up."

Groaning, Rose did as she was asked, her arms now clutching her stomach as she sat up, enabling Scorpius to sit down beside her.

"Here, take these."

Opening her eyes, Rose saw he was offering her a vile and a rather large glass of water. Not wanting to question the vile's contents, she took the vile and tossed it back, cringing at its bitter flavor before reaching for the water and drinking it in several large gulps.

Almost instantly her dizziness was gone, she felt warmer, and defiantly a lot more human. Count on her Slytherin best friend to have hangover potion secretly stored away in his room.

"Do I even want to know where you got that from?"

Scorpius smirked.

"I guess I owe you one then," she smiled, turning to look at him. She thanked Merlin that she wasn't blushing at their simple conversation after the events of the night before. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you to get up. Also, I received an owl last night from my parents. They've scheduled a ball for their twentieth wedding anniversary. We've both been given permission to attend and go home for a weekend."

Standing up, Rose let down her hand to pull Scorpius up, nodding towards the door as the two gathered their things for breakfast and Rose grabbed a few books she owed at the library.

"Home huh? Since when have I been able to call your place home?"

"Come on Rose, you know it is just as much my home as it is yours. My parents love you."

"Yeah they do seem to enjoy being around me much more than they do you."

Rose laughed as Scorpius pushed her away from him before slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her back into his side. At least things are the same as they were before, she thought. She wouldn't have been able to handle it is a simple almost fulfilled dare had ruined their relationship. Things certainly hadn't gone as she would have liked, their inevitable kiss clearly interrupted, but at this very moment she wouldn't have had things any other way.

"You two suck, you know that."

Rose turned her attention away from her conversation with Scorpius to see her brother, clearly hungover, walking towards them with Albus and Lily.

Scorpius did his best to not break into laughter at the greenish tint to his face.

"How you two managed not to get caught last night is beyond me. We all have a week's worth of detention for having that party."

Rose smoothed her hand over her brother's shoulder. "Sorry kiddo. I thought Lorcan performed the instant sobriety charms on you all."

"Oh he did, not that it stops a hangover in the morning by the way," interrupted Lily. "We got detention for studying after hours in an off limit room. Thank Merlin it was just Professor Longbottom and not someone else, I know he knows we were up to more, but nothing could compare to what our parents and him were up to back in the day."

"You can't use our parents as an excuse for your actions Lily," added Albus. "Otherwise, you'll end up snotty like James."

Scorpius shook his head, his best friend's family was always complaining about something or someone, but he knew deep down inside, they would do anything for each other. He wanted nothing more than to be part of that family.

"How did you two get back to your rooms anyways? I spent half the night up worrying about you Rose."

Taking her cousin's hand in hers Rose reassured Lily they had been just fine. "Come on Lily, give me credit. My mom taught me concealment charms when I was eleven. She knew they would come in handy when trying to get out of Quidditch games with all of you growing up. Plus, I could use them when I didn't want to be found in the library."

"So the secret is out huh, concealment charms?" Rose rolled her eyes as Scorpius nudged her side, knocking her into Lily who glared, a hand at her head. "So now if I ever need to find you, I'll just have to counter your charms."

Hugo and Albus raised their eyes at each other.

"Well, based on all your joyfulness this morning, I think I am going to have breakfast at the Slytherin table this morning. Hungover, sleepy, and grumpy Gryffindors are not my favorite. And there is the fact that Scorpius and I are finished with our homework and I am not going to sit around having you all convince me as to why I need to help with yours."

"Hey! I haven't asked for help all year Rose, I need more credit than that."

Unable to dispute his claim, Rose agreed with Albus, only to inform her brother and Lily that if they had homework questions, they could ask him, she and Scorpius were going to enjoy being lazy.

* * *

><p>Rose relished the feel of the sun shining down upon her from the large window in the common room of the Head's dorm. It may have been chilly and cold outside, but the sun's rays still heated her skin and the carpet beneath her. Spending the afternoon dozing in the sunshine and chatting with her best friend was definitely better than working on homework, they were going to have to do this more often.<p>

Feeling Scorpius walk back into the room, Rose opened her eyes, watching him take a seat beside her, a letter in his hands.

"Another letter from your parents?"

Scorpius nodded. "Apparently, my parents want me to learn some waltz for this anniversary party."

A laugh escaped from Rose's mouth before she could cover it with her hand. It was well-known knowledge that Scorpius had no rhythm when it came to "civilized" dancing, watching him learn how to waltz was going to be a sight to behold.

"I'm glad you think it's funny Rose. Thanks."

"Oh come on, you know it's funny. I love you to death Scorpius but ballroom dancing is not your forte."

As soon as she spoke, Rose regretted her words. She knew exactly where Scorpius was going with this and noticing the dawn of realization in Rose's eyes, Scorpius smirked.

"It's a good thing then that I know someone who was forced to take dance lessons until she started attending Hogwarts."

Rose sat up, shaking her head in disagreement.

"You're not getting out of this Rose. If you are getting permission to leave campus to go to the party with me, you sure as hell are going to be the one I dance with. And what better person to dance with than someone with seven years of training?"

Knowing there was no way of getting out of this, Rose lay back down, ignoring Scorpius as he laughed, got up, and walked elsewhere in the common room. She was going to kill her mom for making her take all those years of classical dance lessons: waltzes; foxtrots; general ballroom dancing, her mom had made her learn it all. _"Oh Rose, trust me one day you are going to appreciate these lessons. The wizarding world is full of formal balls and spotlight dances, you don't want to look like you don't know what you're doing do you?"_ And while it hadn't done her any harm before there was no way she was going to be able to avoid dancing at the Malfoy's anniversary dinner.

Around her, music started to fill the room with a deep base, strings warm and full, vibrating into her.

"This one qualifies as a waltz right," called Scorpius from the other side of the room.

Listening to the beat of the song as it began, Rose opened her eyes to see Scorpius crossing the room towards her. Rolling her eyes, she sat up and nodded. How on earth he knew what song had the correct rhythm to be used in a waltz and yet not know how to waltz was beyond her.

**Find me here. Speak to me.**

**I want to feel you. I need to hear you.**

**You are the light that is leading me,**

**To the place where I find peace again.**

"It's beats of three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three," she repeated over and over again as Scorpius took her hand and formally held it in his as her other hand went to his shoulder and his to her waist.

Briefly taking the lead, Rose instructed Scorpius on how to move around the room, changing pace briefly with the melody of the song, changing direction while minding his feet and instructing him how they could release each other, dance for a period of time apart and coming back to rejoin with each other fluidly.

**You are the strength that keeps me walking.**

**You are the hope that keeps me trusting.**

**You are the life to my soul.**

**You are my purpose; you are everything.**

Taking the lead himself, Scorpius pulled Rose closer to him than before fully wrapping his arm around her.

**And how can I stand here with you,**

**And not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

As Scorpius pulled her closer, Rose moved her around from his shoulder to around his neck, her fingers working their way into the stands of his hair, wrapping themselves into them despite their short length. She allowed her eyes to look up at the boy holding her body against his, the light in the room fading as the sun began to set, shadows cast among them. Rose studied the light pink shade of his lips, the aristocratic curve of his nose he had inherited from his father, her eyes moving slowly to connect with his. Inside her chest, her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was looking at her, _only her_.

**You calm the storms, you give me rest.**

**You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**

**You still my heart and you take my breath away.**

**Would you take me in? Would you take me deeper now?**

The music continued to play around them, but Rose barely heard it. Her attention focused on the boy whose arms were around her, waltzing her around the room, back and forth, side to side, releasing his hand around her waist, twirling her out, and pulling her back in, closer and closer, over and over. Each time, his arm around her tightened, their bodies coming closer and closer to each other as Scorpius did his best to keep his breathing in check.

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

Scorpius released Rose from his grasp, gracefully leading her away from him, twirling her out and moving around her, before pulling her back. But this time when they were rejoined neither one continued to dance. Both of Rose's arms were wrapped tightly around Scorpius neck, her eyes not leaving his as he brought her ever closer. Neither could deny what had been flying between them not only the past day, but perhaps for weeks, months, maybe even years. It was inevitable.

**Cause you're all I want, you're all I need.**

**You're everything, everything.**

**You're all I want, you're all I need.**

**You're everything, everything.**

Scorpius lips crashed upon Rose's, claiming her in a passion she never knew existed. No kiss she had ever received before could compare with the loss of breath she was currently experiencing, the racing of her heart, the lighter than air feeling coursing through her. Scorpius was having to remind himself to breath as Rose's arms tightened around him, her fervor only encouraged by his own.

_Merlin Almighty_, he should have done this last night, if not months ago. He had watched countless movies, listened to Rose and her cousins talk about how a kiss should feel and he had never believed it —no one could feel an eruption of fireworks in their stomach, the intense swirl of nerves and pure excitement as those movies had portrayed leading thousands of people to believe in breathtaking kisses. And yet here he was, struggling to maintain his composure with the one girl in the world he couldn't imagine his life without.

The music around them grew louder and louder as the pair walked backward, their lips only separating for seconds at a time to catch their breath as Rose's back was gently pressed against a wall. As soon as her back was steadied, Rose pulled Scorpius even closer to her, their bodies hard pressed, her chest heaving against his as she stepped on her tiptoes to shorten the distance between them and to gain better access to his mouth.

Internally smiling, Scorpius licked her bottom lip, nipping it in-between his teeth, begging her for access to deepen their kiss. Almost immediately, Rose granted it to him, her tongue meeting his in a mixture of hot anticipation and a calmed exploration as she sighed in sheer happiness. She never knew a kiss could make a person feel so complete, so utterly happy.

_Gods Almighty_, what this boy did to her. Butterflies—no, so much more than butterflies—where flying through her stomach, racing through her bloodstream and lighting her skin on fire, a rush she had only dreamed of. Her feet firmly planted on the ground, her arms gracefully, yet forcefully, holding her to the one boy she thought would only ever be her best friend. It was all she had ever wanted, and it was soon becoming not enough.

Ignoring his protests as her lips left his, she instead created a pathway of kisses along his jaw, upwards towards a spot just under his ear which made him suck in a breath so loudly she couldn't help, but chuckle and continue with renewed enthusiasm. The very sounds coming from his mouth, the panting of his unchecked breathing, the sighs and moans as she kissed him, one hand remaining tangled in his hair while the other moved down his back, around his side and found it's way up, under his shirt and across the smooth expanse of his stomach, his muscles tightening under her feather-light, yet heated touch.

_Show me you want the same Scorpius, please show me_, she groaned inwardly, sucking gently on his pale skin just above his collarbone before reaching up and finding his lips ever eager to spoil her again.

As if hearing her silent demands, Scorpius move father into Rose, her legs trapped between his as one hand remained on her neck lifting her ever gently more into him, closing their distance in height. His free hand began to explore her stomach lightly over her shirt, fingering her buttons as the music around them came to a close, the only sounds around them now of their own breathing. One…two…three buttons undone before Rose's hands joined his in finishing the last two, their eyes only on each other, open for the first time in a new light.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Scorpius did nothing to control his labored breathing.

"We need to stop or I'm not going to be able to Rose. I don't want you to feel as if we have to do this."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen."

A smirk flashed over Scorpius' flushed face. "How long?"

Rose turned her head away, smiling. "I can't remember."

"Oh yes you do. Spill the beans Weasley." The smile in his voice was so evident his grandfather was surely rolling in his grave.

"Since you started dating Sylvia Zambini. Ever since I saw you kissing her in the hallway I knew I wasn't just upset you spent all your time with her, I was upset because you _liked_ her."

Scorpius leaned in, breathing in the scent of her hair as he pressed his lips into her neck, a low chuckle escaping as he kissed his way up to her ear.

"I dated Sylvia to try to get you out of my head," he whispered. "It's you Rose, it's always been you."

"But Sylvia's the most beautiful girl in—"

"Beautiful, I only say that word for you. Sylvia was merely a distraction to try and make me think of anything, but you. It never worked."

"Well then," Rose's voice was heavy, a sigh and full of needs too long unspoken. Her lips met his again in a kiss so passionate that it slowed down allowing them to fully appreciate and focus on each other.

Scorpius made no protests as Rose gently pushed against him, walking him backwards, taking command as she walked them towards the staircase where he reluctantly broke away once again.

"Are you sure you want this Rose?" interrupted Scorpius as he stopped them just outside of her bedroom door, watching Rose intently as she continued to look at him, her hand moving behind her and turning her doorknob, the door gently opening to revel her room behind it.

"I've never known anything more than how much I want you right now Scorpius. You're all that's ever mattered to me in the end. You're the one I've always wanted, be quiet now so I can show you just how much you mean to me."

Just inside her bedroom door, Scorpius was walked back into the door, shutting it at the same time as Rose slowly, patiently, worked on each button on his shirt, her fingers caressing his skin, memorizing the feel of him beneath her fingers as his muscles twitched in reaction. His eyes closed, as she kissed his neck, sliding his shirt off as she moved down, kissing his chest, his stomach.

His head fell backwards as her fingers moved along his belt, unbuckling it, moving the leather through the loops and placing it on the floor beside her. His hand ran through her hair as her knees met the floor, her lips ghosting over the edge of his jeans, her fingers nimbly releasing his button, pulling down his zipper, her hands smoothing his pants over his thighs, down his legs, and helping him lift each leg and removing the garment all together.

Had he asked, Rose wasn't sure if she would be able to muster the courage to tell him she was encountering uncharted territory, a path unknown to her other than through what she'd read in her favorite muggle magazines. She thanked Merlin her face was already flushed from their heated kissing as she lifted her eyes to look at Scorpius, a small smile on her face as his hand touched her cheek as her own hands did their best to gracefully and smoothly pull off his boxers.

Fully revealed to her, she knew, Scorpius was the most handsome person she had ever met. The creamy skin she was exposed to during their summers at his pool continued to his lower stomach, along his legs, indeed all of him was the same pale milky tone, his swollen member the only touch of color, a rose-blushed pink, nearly purple at the tip. His length was longer than she was expecting, quite possibly seven or eight inches and he was fully erect. He had not lied when he said he had eyes only for her and surely now, nothing could distract her from showing him just how much he meant to her.

As one hand embraced his hip, Rose's other slowly wrapped around him, enjoying the smooth feel of him, his hardness rubbing against her palm as she moved her hand up from his base, her thumb running over his tip as she reached his end. Encouraged by the moan which escaped his mouth, she leaned forward, placing a kiss where her thumb had just been, then kissing back down his length, first over the top of him, then underneath him, working her way back to the tip.

Pulling him into her mouth, she sucked gently, accustoming herself to his taste, salty, yet not overpoweringly so, before letting go and running her tongue around him. She smiled, taking more of him in as he gasped, grabbing her hair and audibly moaning her name.

With one hand slowly moving up and down over his cock, Rose let out a slow, long breath, as she enveloped him in her mouth, before breathing out and letting him go, taking him in more and more with each pass. Never before had Rose felt she had such power over someone as she did now. Scorpius was wantonly saying her name, encouraging her, praising her in a way which encouraged her to continue despite feeling she was inexperienced.

His very words made her hot, her insides clenching and releasing as she took more and more of him into her mouth, as much of him as she could until his tip touched the back of her throat. Rose hummed as she pulled backwards, her eyes watching Scorpius as her hand moved down to his tip, pulling quickly to replace the loss of the warmth of her mouth.

As soon as she had released him, Scorpius pulled her up against him, his mouth attacking hers with a passion which put their earlier kisses to shame. Once again, one hand buried itself in her hair, pulling her head towards him, his other against her back as she walked her backwards to her bed, pushing her up and crawling over her.

"You're bloody brilliant." His voice was heavy with need as he helped her shrug out of her shirt before he went back to kissing her again.

It was Rose's turn to moan as Scorpius planted soft kisses along her throat, over the expanse of her chest and along the edge of her bra, his hand moving against her back as she arched up, unhooking it's clasp and slowly moving each of her arms before removing her bra completely.

Exposed to him in this way, Rose couldn't help but flush as he touched her, softly, his fingers dancing over her skin, gently kneading her, her left breast then her right, before his head dipped down, sucking on one nipple then the other, blowing on them as he moved on. With one hand gripping the sheets beneath her, Rose used her other to tangle itself into Scorpius' hair, encouraging him as he slowly, lovingly moved downward across her stomach, worshiping her as he explored her.

Rose's head tossed to the side as Scorpius kissed her stomach, his fingers working quickly on her jeans, unbuttoning them, sliding them down her legs and dropping them over the side of the bed. Over her panties, he kissed her, enjoying her moans and whispers as he pulled them too away from her body.

He wasted no time in moving up, lying flush next to her and kissing her lips again. His tongue meeting hers with a rush of breath and a moan as his fingers danced on the skin on her thigh, moving upwards and caressing her hip, wandering until they found their destination. His hips bucked against hers as he felt her smooth skin, void of any hair.

"You have no idea how sexy a Brazilian is," he whispered huskily.

Rolling her hips, causing his fingers to rub against her in the most pleasurable of ways, she whispered in his ear, "it's not a Brazilian if you don't get it waxed. I use a charm."

Unable to resist any longer, Scorpius moved his fingers from their spot in-between her thighs, working two inside of her as his thumb rubbed against her clit in the most sensual way she could ever imagine. There was nothing she could do to stop a throaty moan form escaping her, her voice several octaves deeper with need.

"Oh dear God Scorpius, that feels so good. Don't….oohhhh gods don't stop."

Following the rhythm of her hips, Scorpius moved his fingers within Rose, his breathing speeding up at the feel of her surrounding even just his fingers, her flesh smooth and slick with her juices gliding over him, allowing him to speed up and focus on her and her alone. His thumb moved up and with increasing and decreasing pressure, rubbed against her, causing Rose to gasp out and plead for more.

Returning the pleasure she had minutes before offered him, Scorpius loved his head, kissing her netherlips and parting them with his tongue, his fingers never leaving her warmth. He had done this once with Sylvia, but she tasted nothing like Rose. One taste of her and he knew he would never grow old of worshiping her in this manner. She was the only one he would ever need again and he would always be satisfied.

Rose didn't even bother to stifle her moans as one of her legs moved over across Scorpius' shoulder, one of her hands tangling itself in his hair, holding him in place as her hips moved in time with his tongue. His name escaped her as she felt him take her between her teeth, gently pulling on her as he moved a third finger inside of her. She was so close she could almost taste it as he sucked on her harder, bringing her over the edge.

"Oh Scorpius," was all she could manage out before he was over her, his lips crashing over hers. The taste of her on his lips drove her wild, as she kissed him back with a doubled passion. She had never wanted anything more than this.

"Here's one last time to back out Rose. We can leave it at this if you need to."

Internally Scorpius was pleading that she wouldn't take up his over, he wanted her much more than he ever could have imagined. But the last thing he wanted was to rush into something, especially seeing as how they had only first kissed little over a half-hour ago. And yet unlike with the other girls he had kissed and messed around with, everything with Rose felt natural, urged on my actual affection, rather than just lust and curiosity. But in the end, everything was her own call.

One look in his eyes and Rose knew he did not want to stop now. And surprising herself, neither did she. Everything they were doing was new to her, and yet she had spent the past seven years getting to know the boy who had unraveled her world moments earlier. And after today, she wanted to spend the rest of her life, as much time as she was allowed, getting to know him better.

Moving her hand down between her bodies, she gripped him again, sliding his cock between her legs, moistening him between netherlips. Scorpius moaned and bucked against her, his tip pressing into her ever so slightly.

"I told you earlier Scorpius. I want this. Please, don't stop."

Lowering his lips to her, Scorpius slowly kissed Rose, conveying to her everything she meant to him, every feeling and fleeting thought he had had about her—how much he loved the way she laughed, how she knew the answer to everything, and how she loved living life as he slowly pushed his way into her, paying attention to her gasping breaths and he feel of her fingers grabbing at his arms. This was something they were both new at.

She was tight, but not as much as she was before he began memorizing her with his fingers. The feel of her pulsing around him was like heaven, her muscles pulling him in and tightening around him as he would pull out before slowly going back in, establishing a slow rhythm. He wanted them to remember this.

As Scorpius began moving over her, pushing into her with a pressure she almost couldn't bear, but didn't want to end, Rose rolled her hips up to meet him, welcoming in several more inches of him. She let out several raspy breaths as he pushed harder, spreading her apart.

With a final moan, Scorpius buried himself within her completely, stopping their movement as they caught their breaths, Rose placing feather soft kisses along his neck. She moaned low and long as he began to move again, continuing his slow, sensual pace he had previously established.

Opening her eyes, Rose watched Scorpius move above her, unable to look away as he watched every reaction flying across her face. Accompanying her deep breaths, she moved her hips in time with his, trying to encourage him to go faster, but thankful for his slow pace, allowing her to enjoy every ripple of pleasure coursing through her.

With a tightening, curling sensation in the pit of his stomach, Scorpius groaned, knowing full well what was coming. He was so close, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, especially once Rose curled her leg and entwined it around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Leaning down once more, he kissed her lips with a spurt of passion, moving along the edge of her jaw, continuing down to her ear.

"Keep it up Rose and I won't last much longer."

Rolling her hips into his, a free hand moved his face back towards her own. "This is just as much about your pleasure as it is about mine. I plan on making sure this happens again soon. Come for me Scorpius."

How she managed to be so eloquent while her breathing was so unstable was a mystery to him and knowing she wanted this to happen again only encouraged him more. Several shaky, more hastened thrusts more and Scorpius groaned, Rose's name escaping his lips several times as he came, spurting into her three, four, five times as she slowly moved her hips against his, sighing as he filled her. It may not have been another moving orgasm for her, but it was fulfillment nonetheless as she sighed, hugging Scorpius close to her.

* * *

><p>Rose sighed as a hand just barely moved over her arm, back and forth. Eyes still closed, she stretched, her body aching as she did so. Opening her eyes, she smiled.<p>

"Please don't tell me you have been creepy enough to watch me when I sleep."

Scorpius kissed her softly, pulling her into him, his arm wrapped around her.

"You looked so worn out that I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You're mother would kill me if she knew I let you sleep all afternoon and didn't wake you up at a decent hour."

Rose blushed at the thought of her mother walking in that moment. The two of them naked as the day they were born, the sheets around her still smelling of lingering sex and her perfume.

Scorpius laughed and ran a hand over her stomach, his eyes widening as he did so. Understanding what he was thinking, Rose placed her hand on top of his, stilling it.

"I'm on a potion, have been since I was fifteen. You don't need to worry." She ran a hand over his hair as he sighed in relief. "So….are we always going to be this mushy afterwards. It's the kind of thing you see in the movies and you make fun of."

"As long as you are beside me when we wake up, I could care less what we talk about."

Rose sat up, sheets pooling into her lap as she did so. She looked at Scorpius still lying beside her, to the room around her, their clothes at the door and beside her bed. From her window, fog was rolling in over the school grounds, the moon shining over the lake. She had never imaged they would end up like this.

Running a hand through her hair, Rose asked the one question she was sure she knew the answer to, but had to hear it anyways.

"What are we going to do now? I can't go back to being just friends."

From his place on the bed, Scorpius heart pounded. There was no way he could let her go now, and perhaps this is what everyone had been waiting for. He had wanted her for years and hours earlier she had admitted the same. Sitting up, Scorpius faced Rose, taking her hand in his.

"I meant what I said Rose. It has always been you. You're the one I want to be with, learn and live life with. I won't let this be the end without going down in a fight."

Rose smiled, entwining her fingers with his own, wanting to remember this moment, just like all their moments, forever.

"Well at least we know one thing. Our parents won't object. I am fairly sure they have been waiting for this forever."

One hand snaking around her neck, Scorpius leaned into Rose, pulling her up onto her knees with him, his lips inches from her own.

"Rose?"

Unable to look anywhere else, she stared into his eyes.

"Will you go out with me? Just me, for as long as you will have me?"

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley smiled from her spot by the garden doors, her hair blowing in the breeze as she watched the crowds of people dance, mingle, and talk with each other. On the other side of the room Draco and Astoria Malfoy held hands, their smiles wide and free as they talked to each one of their guests. It was their anniversary after all, their party.<p>

She knew somewhere in the crowd were her parents. Her mother in a simple midnight blue gown, her father in dress robes. They were probably talking to someone from the ministry or one of their friends from Hogwarts.

All around her were the sounds of champagne flutes clinking, people laughing, music playing softly, the wind blowing outside moving her dress against the skin of her knees.

It had been three weeks since she and Scorpius had spent their first real night together. They had talked about how they would make it known to their friends and families that they had crossed the line from best friends to much more than friends, even though they hardly saw a change in their relationship, outside of the kissing, the touching, the waking up in each other's arms.

She blushed at the thought. Even hours earlier, she and Scorpius were together, thankful for silencing charms as he accosted her in the shower, claiming he had missed her and she was using up all the hot water. She didn't complain as he pressed his body against hers, taking showering to a whole new level.

Now she was leaning against a window, enjoying the movement of air as she took a break to watch everyone else around her. She smoothed a hand over the soft fabric of her dress, the sapphire green matching wonderfully with her hair and pale skin. Astoria had picked it out for her and it fit perfectly, with its empire waist and flowing bottom. Her father had laughed, saying she looked beautiful even if she was wearing Slytherin colors.

Earlier that evening, she and Scorpius had watched on in disbelief as Draco held out his hand, Ronald Weasley placing several Galleons in it. Hermione had rolled her eyes. Apparently the two fathers had placed a bet on when their offspring would finally realize they were meant to be together. Ron, always the optimist had guessed three week too soon.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?"

Rose shook her head and smiled before turning to see Scorpius, her boyfriend—_boyfriend_—standing next to her, two glasses of champagne in his hands, offering one to her.

"Several times I believe. You don't need to say it over and over."

Scorpius leaned over, kissing her neck. "I mean it more and more each time," he breathed in her ear.

While he and Rose had discussed waiting to gather their friends and in Rose's case, her family, to tell them about the development in their relationship, word got out before they even reached the Great Hall the next morning after he and Rose got to know each other on a whole new personal level. He brother caught them together, just outside of the Head dorms, Rose's arms around Scorpius' neck as he leaned her against the wall, kissing her slowly.

Hugo had promptly run down to the Great Hall, exclaiming it for the world to hear with a single word: "FINALLY."

When the couple finally arrived down for breakfast, hand in hand, both were surprised at the lack of surprise by their fellow students and when Rose finally asked Lily if she had anything to say, her favorite Potter cousin just smiled at her.

"We all knew you two would wake up one day and realize you two were just meant to be. Too bad it just took you almost seven years to figure it out yourselves."

"I love you Rose."

The three words were already so natural to Scorpius even though he had only first told her hours ago, water cascading over them as he ran his hand over her wet hair. He had known it for years, only now being able to say the words out loud.

"I love you too Scorpius."

Around them the sounds of strings filled the air. The beat so familiar it brought tears to Rose's eyes as Scorpius lead her to the middle of the dance floor, his mother and father beside them.

Rose ran her fingers through his hair as his arm wound around her waist, pulling her much closer than the dance required. The lyrics weren't there, but she knew them by heart as they moved over the ballroom floor, the lights low, eyes on them.

"We never did finish our first dance."

Rose blushed with Scorpius' reply.

"I liked the dance we finished with much more."

Rose felt a familiar pair of lips against hers. She had no way of knowing what the future would hold, what would happen to them in their lives post-Hogwarts or what would happen to their relationship in general. She could only hope that despite fights and the discovery of faults between each other, they would continue to forever be moved by each other, awed by each other, in love with each other. She had spent the last seven years of her life by her side and she wanted to take as many more years as she was allowed. Nothing would ever be better than this, with Scorpius in her arms, their whole lives open before them.

* * *

><p>**The title "Beautiful, I Only Say that Word for You" was inspired by the Manchester Orchestra song, "I Can Feel Your Pain" off of the album, <em>I'm Like a Virgin Losing a Child<em>.

*** The song I used within the story is "Everything" by Lifehouse off of their album _No Name Face_.


End file.
